Chromium Conspiracy
Previous Quest: Lair of the Green Dragons Next Quest: Red Dragon Isle Sidequest Sequel: Metal Dragonfire Chromium Conspiracy is the third quest released as part of the Dragon Slayer quest series. Official Description "Free players can finally feel the burn of the metal dragons!" Waklthrough (optional) (optional) |items= *Weapons and armour *Prestige Armour *Anti-dragon shield *Runite Cannon *Long-range weapons *40 Rune essence (10 for Fire, 10 for Water, 10 for Earth, and 10 for Air) *14,000 coins *Iron ore *Oak logs *Ashes *Bones *Steel dagger |kills= *Knight of Mudskipper Point - Level 60 *Imp - Level 2 *Lesser Demon x2 (one must be killed with long range weapons) - Level 82 *Greater Demon - Level 92 *Several metal dragons with the Runite Cannon }} The Conspiracy Once you talk to Cristith in Falador, he will tell you that a bandit who broke into the Wizards' Tower while you were entering the Drac Plane has spread the word about what the wizards were discussing. When he confronted them, the wizards told him that their matters were none of his business. He then tells you to go to Lumbridge and Draynor (the two closest villages to the tower) and ask about five people there if they have heard of any such rumours. Talking to five in Lumbrige or Draynor will result in nobody having heard of any such rumours. Then, you must go back to Cristith and tell him that the rumours have not been spread yet. Cristith will tell you that he has learned the name of the bandit and wants you to go speak to him. His name is Tynor and is usually found wandering around the woods south of Falador. Tynor Once you find Tynor, he will tell you that he has only told one person what he heard at the tower. The only thing he tells you about the rumours are that there are a plethora of worlds inhabited solely by dragons. He describes to you the person he told the rumours to as wearing Ruen Platebody and having a name that started with the letter "O". You are instantly reminded of Oziach, and you leave to go talk to him. Talking to Oziach will reveal that Tynor told hiim that there is another minor plane within the Drac Plane called the Metallic World which is solely inhabited by powerful metal dragons and their ruler, Chromium. He then tells you that they are planning an expansion of their world but due to the power of the other dragons in the plane, they are expanding their conquest to Gielinor. He will tell you to go to Cristith and tell him to gather an army of the best dragonslayers in the world. Recruitment Cristith will tell you that the organization basically split up a long time ago and he only has the whereabouts of about ten of the Prestige Knights, including yourself, himself, and Oziach. One is Horacio, the Duke of Lumbridge. One is roaming Crandor Isle, trying to rebuild from Elvarg's attack. One is meditating on Mudskipper Point. One lives in a small house in Rimmington. One is a priest at the Monastery. One is now a beggar in the Varrock streets. The final one is a follower of Zamorak all the way up in the Widlerness in the northernmost Chaos Temple (by the Ice Plateau). He will tell you that you will only need to recruit the seven that he gave you the locations of because he will talk to Oziach himself. He tells you to wear your Prestige Armour when talking to them to earn their trust Knight of Lumbridge Duke Horacio is one of the famed Prestige Knights but he says that his days of dragonslaying are over. He tells the player that there is no way he will risk his life again to kill meager dragons. You tell him him of the risk the metal dragons place and he will slowly change his mind. He wants to prove your strength and asks you to kill the lesser demon in the Wizards' Tower and bring back its infernal ashes. When you do that, Horacio will tell you that he is in. Knight of Crandor The Knight of Crandor is located at the top of the mountain pondering on how he can make Crandor beautiful again after the dragon general Elvarg destroyed the place. After telling him that you need him in the Prestige Order once again, he will appear shocked and tell you that he has some terms and conditions to follow. He says that he wants 10 of each elemental rune crafted by the hands of a master. By this, he means that he wants you to mine forty Rune Essence and get them each Runecrafted by Aubury in Varrock. Each rune costs 100 coins for Aubury to craft them so already having the money in your pouch is useful. Knight of Mudskipper Point The Knight of Mudskipper Point can be found sitting there and meditating. After waking him up, he will go into a rage and attack you. Be warned, he is at Level 60 and uses all three types of attacks from the combat triangle. After defeating him, he will calm down and accept your offer to join back into the Prestige Order. Knight of Rimmington The Knight of Rimmington is a female knight and is also a witch. Asking her to rejoin will result in her wanting a favour from you. She wants to make a potion that consists of Ashes, Bones, Feathers, Iron Ore, Oak Logs, and a Steel Dagger. Giving her these items will allow her to make the potion she desires and she will accept your offer to join back into the Prestige Order. Knight of the Monastery The Knight of the Monastery is located at the Monastery by Ice Mountain. He will only accept you offer if you accept full devotion to the gods above. You can do this by praying at the altar nearby. Knight of Varrock The Knight of Varrock can be found roaming around the streets of Varrock near Aubury's shop. He will accept your request if you give him 10,000 coins. Knight of Zamorak The Knight of Zamorak is the second female Knight of the order (if you are not female) and can be found praying to Zamorak at the Chaos Temple. She will accept your offer if you kill one of each: an Imp, a Lesser Demon, and a Greater Demon and bring her the ashes for her to pray with. The raid WARNING: THE METALLIC WORLD IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND CONTAINS MANY MONSTERS WITH COMBAT LEVELS IN THE 100s. DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOU BRING THE NECESSARY ITEMS After recruiting all seven knights, you must to back to Cristith who tells you that the time to raid the Metallic World and rid it of the tyrant Chromium is now. He can then be seen chanting an incantation that will instantly teleport you and the rest of the Knights into the Metallic World. He tells you that him and the rest of the knights are going to make a powerful Runite Cannon. You must them fire the cannon at dragons attempting to attack the knights. Each dragon takes two cannon shots to kill and you must kill twenty dragons. Eventually, Chromium will be angered and challenge you himself. Chromium has a combat level of 800, but each cannon hit takes away some of his combat level until he eventually reaches 126 and gives up. To this, the knights will rejoice and leave the Metallic World. However, after they leave, Chromium mumbles to himself that it's not over yet. Conclusion Cristith will thank you for your effort in bringing the Prestige Order back into action and will tell you that with a strong core of knights, he will be able to recruit much more members into the organization. He will then give you your reward. Rewards *4 Quest Points *50,000 coins *Prestige powersword *Become Metal Dragon Emote